A Single Father - English Version
by Polly D. Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter unexpectedly discovers he has a son. Despite the fear of being a father without expecting, and have to learn everything himself, he thinks he's doing well ... Only to find that his front neighbor don't really like early cries and decides to teach Harry how is really being a single father. - Drarry - UA
1. Chapter 1

**A Single Father**

_Polly Depp Weasley_

_**Ship: Harry Potter (Top) and Draco Malfoy (Bottom)**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Slash, explicit sex, mature language.**_

_**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me – even though I want it really bad.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Harry's hands were shaking. His heart was pounding so hard he felt like throwing up. He looked at the redhead in front of him, so many adverse emotions that He couldn't choose one to focus on. He was angry, and yet was excited, and also felt a deep sadness, and fear, and happiness, and disgust, all at the same time. He didn't know what he should feel at that moment, and felt completely lost.

Ginny met him in high school. Sister of his best friend, had always been close as a great friend. Soon they had an affair, but Harry always felt strange in her presence. Not that he didn't like her, but there was something that did not fit very well, and that Harry could never understand what it was. Even when they went to college, Harry thought it was better to stay away, and then they broke up, having only a few rolls here and there. Harry felt his chest hurt when he thought he was still a virgin simply because he could not, in any way, go to bed with Ginny. After a while He noticed that he had different feelings toward boys. He had the desire, and Harry found himself doubting his own sexuality. Kept it for a long time, coming to finish college dating Ginny. She always found him a strange guy. Harry never passed the preliminary touches. He even said he was afraid to have sex simply because he was very bad at it, and the redhead, that couldn't stand anymore, even gave some escapades with Dean Thomas at the University. Of course, Harry never knew that, but even if he did, he would have understood.

At the end of the course, he decided it was time to try. Finally went to bed with Ginny, and heavens, he had so much struggle in the beginning. Even before he finished, he had decided he didn't like girls. Only loved Ginny very much, as a good friend, and so had managed to do something with her. Still, he had to think of another body, other hands over himself to get to the climax.

A week later they broke up, and she understood. Said she already suspected it and understood it completely. Anyway, they couldn't stay together. Ginny had been chosen to play in a sports club across the country, and decidedly wasn't going to give up going because of Harry ... So it was great that, after all, he was gay.

And now she was here, with moist eyes and trembling hands, with a newborn baby in her arms.

His son. Son of Harry Potter.

"I can't stay with him, Harry. I can't be a mom now. My career only begun and, God, I need to continue or I will have to abandon the dream of my life. If I knew that that one time we had sex was going to result in a baby, I swear you would die a virgin!", She said, pressing too hard the child in her arms.

"Ginny ... We can work it out, I know we can.", He tried to say, breathing heavily. His parents, before they died, had left him a wonderful heritage, that he only had access when he was 18, and it was still barely intact. He could sustain that child despite being in his job for less than a year, in a Law firm just few blocks away. " I'll take him, I'll take care of him ... We will take care of him together. We can even get married, if necessary, I...".

"Harry.", She interrupted him, raising a hand. "I do not want this child. If you won't take care of him, he goes to adoption.", She said gravely. "I can't be a mother. I said. It's still early. We can go to a notary, make the child's birth certificate. I'll give you full custody. I made an account on milk bank and I will pass it on to you.".

"Didn't you breastfeed him...?", He asked, and she shook her head.

"I have no milk.", Her eyes were dry as she said it.

"What ... What's his name?", Harry asked, and she sighed.

"I didn't give him any name, Harry. You choose a name for him. Can we go now? Or are you busy?", Ginny asked, and Harry was only able to swallow. He was a lawyer, he knew how things worked and could do everything that day, yes. But still ... He thought it was inhuman.

"And what your mother thinks that ...? And Ron ...?", He dared to ask, and she let out a chuckle, handing the bag with the belongings of the newborn in Harry's arms.

"They know. They find it absurd, but my mother managed to convince them that it was my decision and that I should do what I think it's right.", Ginny said, and his eyes dropped to the baby in his arms. She was in despair when she discovered she was pregnant. She knew she couldn't expect Harry to marry her and be the father of that child. He would never be happy married to a woman, and besides, it was her fault. She thought nothing would happen. Harry was very naive about these things, and she knew it. She knew it had to be her to teach him and simply ignored everything in a moment of weakness. Molly made her not abort the child. She insisted that she had the baby and asked, throughout the pregnancy, that she hand over the boy to Harry and not for adoption. As the mother she was, Molly spoke a few good words for Ginny, but understood her reasons in the end. At the end, she knew that Ginny would never be happy being a mother so early, and agreed not to say anything to her sons or Harry. If Ginny decided to give the boy to his father in the end, everyone would know, but if she decided to give the child for adoption it was better that no one knew. Ginny gave a sincere smile, looking at the child. "If it was in another time, Harry ... I would love to create him. But I wasn't born to be a mother. I wasn't born for this.", She spoke, putting for the first time the baby in his father's arms.

He was rather like Harry, but no one could tell right exactly. He was still with the wrinkled face, and slept peacefully. His hair was thin and black, and the mouth was closed in a pout. The man felt his heart drop into the stomach of so much love he felt for the baby ... His son. He thought that he would never have a child and swallowed forcefully. Ginny couldn't be judge by her decision. She had at least decided to have the child, rather than have it aborted. She decided to give it to his father, instead of depriving Harry to know he had a son. She was not a monster ... She was just trying to be happy, and it was not with a child she could.

"Why did you not tell me, Ginny?", He asked, half hurt. "I could have helped you. We could have gone through it together.".

The girl took a while to respond, choosing her words, and decided to be honest.

"I didn't know if I would give him to you or up for adoption. If I were to deliver it in an orphanage it was better that you didn't know of his existence. So you wouldn't... So you wouldn't be mad at me.", Ginny said, her eyes filling with tears. She lifted them up, trying to control the tears. "I didn't want you to think that ... I wanted your money, or that I just wanted to use you for care of the baby. I ... I know you would not do that, I know you, but ... I was so desperate, Harry ... So afraid ... I ...", She sobbed, closing her eyes tightly. She wouldn't cry in front of him. "I do not want you to hate me".

Harry smiled, sitting beside her and holding her with one arm, the other holding the baby gently.

"I would never hate you, Ginny. I love you. How often should I say this?", He asked, giving a kiss on the forehead of the woman.

They stood in silence for a time, until Harry broke it.

"When was he born?", Harry asked, stroking the chubby cheeks of the boy.

"Two days ago.", She said, holding the small foot, looking at him with some attention. "Ron is furious with me. Hermione is trying to calm him down ... Get ready. He'll probably call you in a while".

Harry smiled. Yes, Ron was furious. But he knew that he would calm after a while, it had always been like this.

"Can we go now? I ... I need to go back. My flight is already scheduled.", Ginny said, and Harry still bit his lip thoughtfully.

"Ginny ... Is ... Is that really you can't ..."

"Harry, do not insist, please. I had nine months to think about it, and now I really don't want to go back.", She was keen, and he took a deep breath. He nodded and went with her to the office.

After a long and tiring day, they went back to the apartment that Harry had bought. It was large, spacious with three bedrooms, a large kitchen, two environments room and a porch that had a view to the upper town. He needed to get a room for the baby, but at least he had the essential material to pass at least the first night.

Ginny was standing awkwardly in the room. He could see that she still had some weight she had gained in the pregnancy, but was still thin, freckled, red-haired, as he always remembered, her brown eyes looking the green of his with some admiration.

"Take care ... Take good care of him, Harry.", She said with a smile, and hugging him tightly before walking away. "I know you will be an amazing father to him".

Harry nodded, smiling at her. He escorted her to the door and when she left, he turned to the little one. The documents were all in his purse, and now ... well, now Harry James Potter was officially Albus Severus Potter's father, in tribute to two great men he had known in his life. He smiled, watching the baby, now awake, who gazed at him with some curiosity, as if trying to find out who he was. The man was impressed by its amazing green eyes, exactly like Harry's. Exactly like his mother's, Lily.

"Welcome, Albie.", He said, feeling the joy dominate his heart the same extent and proportion that despair. Now was a father.

A single father.

* * *

**A/N.: **Hello, guys! This is my first Drarry fic and I hope everyone will like it. I must add that English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so it may have some mistakes.

I only translated it because a very dear, cute and lovely person called Nikitabell asked me to do it. It may take a while for I post the other chapters, since I have to write down in Portuguese first, and then translate it, but I'll post it as soon as I translate it!

Thank you for reading! Comment if you like it!


	2. First Experiences

**A Single Father**

_Polly Depp Weasley_

_**Ship: Harry Potter (Top) and Draco Malfoy (Bottom)**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Slash, explicit sex, mature language.**_

_**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me – even though I want it really bad.**_

* * *

_**First Experiences **_

Heavens, he wouldn't stop crying. No matter how much Harry shook, caress, sing, pet. Ginny had brought human milk bottles that were in the refrigerator, and he had warmed one, checked if it was just warm before giving to the boy, who drank like he was starving, yet... He didn't stop crying. Harry didn't know what to do.

Just when Ginny came out, Harry started trying to get familiar with the child. He put him on the sink counter, checking if the baby was dirty, and thank heavens he was pretty clean... At least yet. He turned on the notebook and searched information about how to care for a newborn, since it seemed completely crazy. He put one of the breast milk bottles to heat, being careful with the temperature and checking it on his wrist, as the web site said. It looked good enough, then fed the boy, who drank with a great desire, looking hungry. After he drank the entire bottle, he put the boy to burp, following videos on the Internet - Internet, ah! Gift of the modern world! - and kept admiring his baby for a while. He was so beautiful...

Beautiful until he started to _shout_.

Harry didn't know what he had done wrong for the baby start crying so desperately. He checked his diaper, noticing it was dirty and trying to change it. Once again he appealed to the internet, almost dropping the phone on the dirty diaper, but getting to clean the baby as the video said he should. He didn't felt disgusted, despite making a face at the stench. He wiped it with the moistened handkerchief, but thought it wasn't enough. Decided to bathe him, looking for a place big enough to the kid and going to the bathroom sink. It seemed big enough. He put the drain cover so that the water wouldn't ooze and filled it halfway. Harry was nervous. He had never bathed a child, and so tried to hold him firmly. Still, Albus was soft and didn't stop moving his arms and legs, screaming desperate.

His father put him into the water, and he seemed to calm down a bit, but still let go little sounds of suffering. Harry took the soap and began to rub the baby, humming softly, feeling that he was getting the hang of it. He tried to put Albus with his belly down so he could wash his butt and he felt, in a matter of seconds, the small little body slip from his soapy hands. His eyes widened, his heart fall from where it was. His hands moved quickly to hold him, and for a second Harry thought that, on his first day as a parent, he had killed his child, and then would be arrested and lose his precious job, that he had just gotten. He only breathed when he heard a light and soft baby moan, indicating that he had not slipped from his hands and was alive. Harry finished his bath, looking in the bag that Ginny had brought and seeing the recommendations on the website. He needed to spend an ointment to prevent diaper rash. After some time, he found it and followed the instructions on the website, that said to pass only a thin layer. After closing the diaper, put a hot outfit, as the night was getting cold, Harry thought he could finally take a shower himself - being all wet and all - and sleep.

But Albus began to cry again, and this time, _for good_.

It was almost two in the morning, Harry had to work early and, by all that's holy, he needed to sleep or his life would fall apart. He would need to take the boy to the office the next day and then hire a nanny, but he couldn't do it at dawn. He was about to call Ginny and call her out to get her "order" back because he didn't know how to care of it - but gave up when he remembered that she was never the most delicate person in the world and probably would give up faster than him.

"Come on, Albie... You'll wake the whole building like this.", he begged while moving softly the boy, who screamed loudly. His little eyes were full of tears that streamed down the sides of his face. The little tongue trembled within the toothless mouth, as well as his entire body. Harry didn't know what to do to silence the boy, much less knew what was wrong. He had given him a bath - almost dropped the child, but survived - changed his diaper, given the milk bottle, lulled, played, sung, made him burp as recommended by Ginny. Even searched on the internet a list of everything you had to do to care for a newborn baby, and had basically done everything that the internet had indicated to him, but the boy _wouldn't. stop. crying_.

Harry took a deep breath, and tried putting his little finger into the boy's mouth, just the tip, to see if he sucked it and stop crying. It had worked once, but now the baby refused and shook his head without stop crying. He was about to throw the child in the makeshift bed he built for him, which he made with pillows and sheets in his own bed when he heard the doorbell be played once, twice, three times impatiently.

"Great... You woke the neighbor!", Harry complained, upset, breathing out and going to open the door. He was more messed up than usual, only with a pajama bottoms and tired shoulders. His eyes looked pale beneath the glasses and his hair was falling over his forehead, putting his eyes under a shadow. When he opened the door he faced his neighbor, who wasn't looking really happy. "Malfoy.", That's what Harry said, watching the blond guy with a few friends face on the outside.

The neighbor wore a robe over what Harry imagined it to be his pajamas, as he couldn't see. It was possible to notice that the blond had tried to put his hair back, combing them anyway, but without the same care that Harry always saw him in the hallways.

"Potter.", It wasn't quite a compliment. The blond seemed to spit the name as a curse. "Are you beating this child? Where did you find this goat puppy? Can you get it to shut up? I need to sleep!".

The Leo frowned at the other. Sure it wasn't quite a time to Albus be screaming like that, but call your son "goat puppy" was a little too much.

"Enter or he'll wake up the whole building.", Harry spoke in his more controlled tone, holding himself not to attack that arrogant prick. Malfoy entered the apartment with class, looking around. It was beautiful, but organized as a class C apartment, full of personal objects throughout the room, hanging pictures and baubles on the windows. _So_ middle class.

"What does he have?", Malfoy asked, crossing his arms. "Is he sick or something?", his tone seemed gentle, if Harry didn't know it was a merely polite tone. He could feel the venom in every word, showing that the blond was enraged. "I need to sleep, Potter, so can you please shut him up?".

"If I had known what he have, he wouldn't be crying!", Harry said, and his tone was almost a groan. Perhaps the tired face of Potter had caused some commotion inside the neighbor, or he just wanted it to end soon, but Harry never knew. The fact was that he snatched the child from his father's arms and put him in his own, holding him face down, his little head resting on his forearm, pale hand holding him between his legs while the other was slightly rubbing him in the center of his back. The baby scream began to decrease until there was nothing left but small moans.

Potter looked haunted to the other, that was moving his body slowly, calming the baby down. His face was completely serious, but the hands worked with affection in the child.

"Where is his mother, Potter?", The other asked, and Harry cleared his throat, still overwhelmed.

"She... She left.", This was the answer, that Harry said without looking into his eyes.

"Well... He might be with cramps, or simply missing his mother.", Malfoy said, still with his cold tone. The boy was completely silent now, and then the blond turned him on his back, supporting it carefully and then handing him over to his father, positioning Harry's hands as he should hold - correctly - the child.

"How... How did you know...?", Harry couldn't finish his question, turning as Malfoy headed for the door.

"Actually, I am a pediatrician, and I'm on duty tomorrow at eight. And now I have less than six hours of sleep.", Malfoy said, grumpy, opening the door wearily.

"Thank you, Malfoy. I... Thank you.", It was all he could say, impressed by the action of his neighbor. The pale man turned to Harry with a sneer.

"Consultation is 70 pounds. I can pass you the number of my account or you can leave the money under the door. You know my apartment's number.", He said, coming out into the hallway. "Good night, Potter.", Malfoy spoke before closing the door, leaving a stunned Harry back, but not in a good way. Draco Malfoy was _decidedly_ a motherfucker.

But a motherfucker with talent, he had to admit. Finally the child had stopped crying and, heavens, Harry had to learn those tricks with the doctor. But tomorrow. Today he urgently needed to fall into his bed and try to recover the lost sleep.

He put the boy in his improvised bed by placing cushions on the child's back to ensure he wouldn't roll over and fall – even though he read that, at this age, only two days old, he wouldn't move that much to fall . He took a relaxing bath, dressed his pajamas and lied free on his bed while still allowing to observe the baby sleeping on his side, the delicate mouth open, the black hair still somewhat sparse, his butt put in a diaper prancing with the position he was, face down. Harry felt his eyes grow warm and tears flow from his eyes. Tears of joy, despair, elation, _fear_. He was a father. It was at the same time wonderful and quite scary. That small little life depended on him now, and Harry knew without even having accompanied his development, even without having been there when he was born, without even having planned all of this mess; Harry knew from the bottom of his soul, that he would do anything to make sure Albus was happy, and that he would die to never see his little baby suffering.

-xx-

When he woke up the other day, extremely tired and wanting to immediately go back to sleep, was welcomed with sounds with which he wasn't used. Small movements of dragged fabric, contracted legs and little hands tightly holding a piece of fabric, big eyes looking at him with interest. He reached out, smoothing his baby's round belly, and was rewarded with a beautiful toothless smile, however small and loose. Harry couldn't help but smile himself.

He ran to take a quick shower and brush his teeth as Albus was still and happy, wearing his clothes for work, and then cursing himself for not giving a bath in the boy first before putting his outfit. He took off the long-sleeved shirt and bathed Albus - this time with extra caution, making sure that the water was warm and holding him carefully – and then putting the only other outfit the baby had - a bright green jumpsuit, which made him very cuddly. Made toast, holding the baby with one hand while doing his coffee with the other, taking more time than usual. He heated up the boy's bottle, leaving it to cool on the counter.

Harry put the tea bag in the mug, put the hot water in and then picked up his phone, dialing Hermione - his eternal salvation - and holding the phone with his shoulder and supporting it against his ear, as he checked if the milk was in right temperature before putting the nozzle in the baby's mouth, that began sucking hungry.

"_Harry! I was wondering when you would call! Tell me that Ginny appeared there! We are quite concerned about-_"

"Easy, 'Mione!", He laughed lightly, feeling his rumbling belly, but at the time he had no hands enough to stick a piece of toast in his mouth. "Yes, she appeared here. You should know what it means.".

"_Are you with him, Harry?_", Harry noticed that the tone was hopeful.

"Yes.", Harry smiled when he said, seeing his son's feet moving, as he drank hard. "I'll need to take him to work, 'Mione ... I don't know if I can face Ron if he comes accusing me of ... You know? Having abandoned his little sister.".

"_We talked about it yesterday, Harry... He seemed to understand. If you want, I can give you Hugo's crib. He is now sleeping on his little bed and all._" The woman spoke. Ron and Hermione had married a few years ago, practically joined after they entered the university and a few months later, Hermione was pregnant. It was not planned, but Rose was received with great love, and they married even before the belly appeared. Two years after Hugo was born, the youngest. Harry knew that, to Ron, Ginny's attitude was simply incomprehensible, mainly because the man had gone through a similar situation. Ron worked with Harry, but as a criminal lawyer. Harry preferred to work with cases against big companies and intolerant bosses, a sort of Robin Hood of the law. Hermione was a great teacher of a local school, and felt very comfortable working there. She was about to go to her mastering course, and was studying hard, so she and Harry were seeing each other very little.

"It would be great, 'Mione.", Harry said, then sighed. "Can you go out with me today? I need to buy clothes, toys, diapers and... Well, everything. I will ask to leave early.", he continued, and noticed that the boy had just finished his milk. He put the bottle on the table, finally reaching a toast and putting it in his mouth, biting while waiting for response.

"_Of course, Harry! I am free after three_", She said, excited at the prospect of going shopping. Hermione just loved baby layette.

"And... Well, I was wondering if you had a nanny? I mean... I need to let the Albus with someone when you go to work...", He asked, and heard Hermione sigh on the other side.

"_Albus, Harry?_" She said with emotion in her voice. "_That's... That's very beautiful._".

"Yes, Albus Severus...", The lawyer added, and he felt that she was smiling.

"_And, well..._", she coughed. "_Anyway, there's no way. I dumped the nanny after I put Hugo in the kindergarten... But I can get you her phone later._", the teacher said, with regret in her voice. "_I think they'll have to deal with a baby at work today._", She said, laughing.

"I do not know if _I_ will deal with him... He misses Ginny...", Harry said with some sadness in his tone. Only at that moment he realized that _he_ missed Ginny. She had always been a great friend, and now holding in his arms a bit of her, Harry felt the absence of the redhead with much more intensity. Harry didn't see the woman with romantic eyes, but she had always been one of his best friends, and her presence was more than needed now.

"_Oh, Harry... We are all with our hearts in our hands. It's all so messy in the _Burrow...", she said, referring to the name that her husband's parents had given to their home. "_Fred and George aren't talking to Ginny since she said she would not keep the baby. You know how they love children..._".

"I know. But they will understand with time.", Harry said, still exchanging a few words with Hermione before turning off and finish his breakfast. It was late, but he had a good reason for that. At least he thought so.

They agreed to meet in the Mall by 4 P.M, giving Harry time to go back home and take care of Albus before leaving. He didn't want the boy having so much stress. He was glad he had his own office at the Law firm and the place was pretty quiet. Maybe he didn't need a babysitter, after all, only when needed to go to court in a big case, which rarely happened.

He put Albus on his baby moses that Ginny had brought him and went with him to the elevator. He glanced at the apartment's door, number 304, where Malfoy lived, and all was quiet. He should have left. The brunette thought no more about it, as he watched the green eyes of Albus watching the environment, careful, moving his face to capture all the news surroundings. Harry thought it would be uncomfortable for him to sleep in the moses at night, so he chose to sleep with him on the double bed. That was lovely... Waking up in the morning with a baby staring at you.

He went to his car, putting the boy in the back seat and securing it with the belt so he wouldn't slip. He wondered if it was safe, but it was what he could do. Harry put his folder on the passenger seat, along with the boy's bag with diapers, bottles in freezer bag and new cloths if some accident happen. He was thinking that he did very well for a man who never did this before. Gave the boy a cool name, learned to clean him and bathe, fed him very well, remembered of what he needed to take when they got out. Yes, he was thinking he was great, even if I he had researched all on the internet like a crazy on the beginning.

Holy internet!

When he arrived at the Firm, it was relatively quiet. His colleagues were already in their offices, working on their cases, only the secretaries taking calls and giving short little steps where the main causes of noise. He punched in and went to his room, putting the boy on the table and his bag in the closet, then placing his own folder on the table.

"Welcome to daddy's job, little one.", He said, holding a hand of Albus with a silly smile. The boy just looked at him as if trying to identify who he would be.

Harry turned on the computer, ready to access his files and start working on his cases. There were few, but he knew that by the endo f the month he would be littered with papers on the table. So when the computer was on, he went to Google, looking for a nanny hiring site. He needed one imediatly, now that he had Albus and couldn't be bringing him to work, although he didn't think it would be very uncomfortable to have him there.

He heard the door open and looked up, seeing the woman who had just come into his room. Cho Chang was one of the best lawyers of the firm, and one of the most beautiful, too. She had long, black hair down to her waist, straight and trapped in two strands around her head, which left her with an air not so serious, not so childish. Small eyes targeted the lawyer and smiled.

"You arrived late today. Sorry, didn't bring your coffee.", She said. All the lawyers had a consensus in alternate days of who will buy coffee. Harry's day was on Wednesday, Cho's, on Friday.

"All right, I had at home.", He said, watching her carefully.

"I have come to bring you the reports that Zabini had... Harry, why is your hair white?", Cho frowned, putting the papers on the table and leaning to dust the man's raven hair, that now had a slightly grayish color. She pulled away, smelling her hand. "Is this talcum?".

"Oh, no.", Harry opened a drawer, pulling out a mirror he had used from time to time to become more presentable to customers, watching the hair that was a little less white than before, due to the treatment of the Chinese, but not completely. "Sorry is that-"

"HARRY! Is this a _baby_?!", He heard her haunted voice, and it seemed that she had noticed the baby moses at that time. Cho came around the table, watching the baby that was pouting by the high tone in which she had screamed. "Oooown my God, he's so utterly cute, Harry!", She seemed to be delighted holding his little hand, but the boy had still a crying face. To avoid embarrassing situations, Harry took him from where he was, putting him on his arms and shaking him slightly so he wouldn't cry. "Who is this baby? A nephew? What's his name?".

"His name is Albus.", Harry said, smiling with her enthusiasm. The boy let out small cry. Any time now. "And... Well, he's my son.", Harry completed with an air of '_I know, it was also surprise to me._'.

"Your son?", Cho seemed really surprised. "I thought you were..."

"I _am_.", He comfirmed. "It was an old case, right after I finished university. I swear to everything, Cho, it was only once. Only once and ended up like this." He spoke, pointing to the boy with his head, which was now with an angry face and pulled his breath, unleashing an initially small cry, but after increasing in height. "Oh no, Albie ...! Not now!"

But it was in vain, because right after Albus was crying loudly and Harry didn't know what to do to calm him down. He wasn't hungry, he had just finished eating and he was pretty clean... Where was Malfoy when you needed him? Cho's eyes widened and, once again, Harry saw the child being snatched from his arms, and the woman leaned the baby into her chest, mumbling an unimpressive song. Albus snuggled in her comfortable chest, his crying soothing almost immediately. Harry was sure that the problem actually was with himself.

"I'm sorry I frightened you, baby...", Cho said, stroking the baby's face. "Let us introduce you to the staff!", She said excitedly, leaving the room without waiting for Harry's permission.

Soon Albus had gone through almost all the rooms, being pampered and spoiled. Most thought it was very strange that Harry was with a baby - few knew of his sexual preference, but everyone knew he was single. Still, Harry took it with a light humor, until he saw Ron's pale face. The redhead was out of his office when the fuss began, and seeing that heavy tension, the staff understood that a fight was about to happen and walked away, leaving Ron, Harry and the baby in the middle of the firm.

"Let's go to my room.", Harry called, and Ron followed him with heavy steps, looking very uncomfortable.

When they arrived, the redhead closed the door behind him and Harry leaned against the table, cradling the baby in his arms, who seemed attentive to the environment and the energy of the two men there.

"Want to meet your nephew, Ron?", Harry asked with a slight smile. If the oldest was in doubt, it disarmed him completely. Ron walked over to Harry, looking at the boy and then caressing awkwardly on his nephew's head, looking at him with his deep blue eyes.

"Are you sure that's a Weasley?", He asked with a smirk. "There's nothing like Ginny in him."

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"He is only three days old. I'm sure when he grow up will look more like her side of the family.", Harry said, watching the boy stay quiet in his arms.

"I don't understand... How could she...", Ron began, frowning. "I can't see myself without Rosie and Hugo... This is...".

"You are different from her, Ron.", Harry cut him off. He knew he would listen to that and was not willing to enter into that discussion. It had been hard enough to talk to Ginny yesterday. "Ginny was always different. Of all. Independent, rebellious, self-assured.", He shrugged. "I'm sure that if Ginny were a man, I would never have let her go. But whenever I thought about going to bed with her I..."

"I know. We've had this conversation before.", The redhead made a disgusted face, but Harry knew he wasn't serious. "Can I hold him?".

"Of Course.", Harry nodded, handing the baby to Ron's arms. He realized that the redhead had more skill in that, holding the child as if he did it - and Harry knew he did it - every day. He couldn't not smile at the scene, see Ron fussing his nephew, looking at him with a kind of worship.

"I think it's wonderful, you know?", Ron said, still looking at the boy. "That you accepted to be with him. I think I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that a nephew of mine would be around, lost in life and not in the house where he deserved to be."

Harry was going to answer that, but the door burst open and he pushed away from the table, looking at his boss with wide eyes.

Blaise Zabini was a wealthy businessman and lawyer of a large family of entrepreneurs - even if his mother had had so many husbands that no one knew quite how it worked. He had dark olive skin, and eyes as Black as night. Proud bearing, and always wore the best and most expensive clothes. Harry swallowed. It was hard not to have a crush on Zabini, even though he was completely straight, and womanizer, by the way.

"Potter, what the hell this kid's doing here? I can't hear anything since I arrived.", Zabini said with a serious tone, and Harry looked at Ron, asking for support. Ron tried to get away with the excuse of putting the boy in his moses, making Harry let out a chuckle.

"I got him yesterday, Zabini. I had no time to hire a nanny, but I'll do it today.", He said, trying to sound as serious as his boss.

"It is good to do so. This is a serious law firm, not a daycare. And try to look presentable by the next fifteen minutes, Potter. You look like a cheap version of Santa Claus." He pointed at Harry's hair still half White of talc, and left the room closing the door behind him.

Harry took a deep breath, looking at Ron, who only shrugged. He had that child for not even 24 hours, and he had already caused a tremendous stir in his life. He swallowed, thinking to himself if that had really been the right decision to make.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry it took to late for translating the second chapter, but here it is. It may have some errors - I have no beta and my native language is not english - so i hope you guys be gentle with me.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed and wanted to read the second part. Here it is all for your.

Kisses from Brazil c:


End file.
